


【冢不二】薄荷糖

by tangzone



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangzone/pseuds/tangzone
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 3





	【冢不二】薄荷糖

*塚不二only  
*大学同学设定，一发完  
  
不二接到这通电话的时候有些惊讶。  
对方自称是手塚的朋友，现在在一家酒馆里，因为刚打赢一场刑事诉讼，所以大家今天玩得很开心手塚也在酒馆里喝多了，他们在手塚的手机里发现了自己的联系方式，所以就打了过来。  
被要求去酒馆接人的不二好脾气应下，他看着面前写到一半的稿件，按下保存键，而后在寻找外套跟车钥匙的过程中长长地叹了口气。  
手塚，手塚国光……他的朋友怎么会打电话给自己去接人呢？  
情绪复杂的不二下楼准备开车去对方所说的地方，深夜中的城市依然车水马龙，车子短暂停在红绿灯的路口前，不二望着窗外霓虹灯下的繁华景象，突然有点不真切的期待——他跟手塚已经七年未见了。  
同样在东京大学就读的手塚跟不二并不是同专业的学生，大一的手塚因为被同宿舍的同学排挤，好不容易考上大学不二又恰好想搬出来住，两个人在校园论坛上一拍即合成为了未来四年的室友。后来读研中途手塚出国进修阴差阳错下两个人就渐渐失去联系……  
等不二敲开包厢的门，里面一群西装革履的人吵吵闹闹着，给他开门的男人带着规整的黑框眼镜，男人看见不二时有点惊讶，两人快速交谈确认身份后这个自称乾贞治的男人引不二进去：“抱歉，因为手塚联系人的备注有点奇怪，所以我一开始没敢相信……”  
奇怪的备注？难不成大学期间自己拿过手塚手机改的“我的仙人掌又长大了”这种恶搞的备注他居然没改过来吗……这个念头在不二脑中一闪而过，随后他轻微摇头摒去这个想法：那都是多少年前的事情，手塚现在早应该换了手机才是。  
“是嫂子来了吗？”不二还没看见里面的人就听到一个青年大呼小叫的声音，“手塚前辈一直不让我们知道他的女朋友，现在终于能看到了！”  
闻言不二心下诧异，脚步却没停，跟着乾进入了包厢内部，两桌酒菜吃的七零八落，桌上五六个男人转头看着进来的人，之前听到的那个声音应该是从桌边站起来的短寸头青年，此时他目瞪口呆地盯着不二，半晌憋出来一句：“怎么是个男的？”  
不二还没反应过来，乾先打断了那青年的话：“桃城，这是来接手塚的……你帮他把手塚扶上车吧。”不二发现乾话语中刻意模糊去自己与手塚的关系，但他看了坦然自若的男人一眼，随着犹迷惑的桃城走到了角落里。  
彼时手塚正靠在单人沙发上，眼睛紧紧闭着，露出些不经意间的脆弱，不二没有来得及阻止大大咧咧的桃城喊醒手塚：“手塚前辈，嫂……你男朋友来接你了！”桃城倒也算机灵，看到不二的脸色后，他迅速改了口。  
男人睁开眼睛，眼镜后狭长的凤眸迷茫地扫过面前的桃城跟不二，然后朝不二伸出了双手。桃城一脸“没想到前辈居然还会撒娇”的表情，不二握拳在唇边轻咳一声：他差点忘了手塚喝醉后就会跟自己撒娇的事情了。  
当这么多人面还是别让手塚这不为人所知的秘密暴露出来吧，不二握住了手塚的双手试图掩饰过手塚的行为，但手塚不依不饶非要不二抱他，迷蒙的眼底是委屈的神色，不二心里嘀咕着几年没见我特地来接你你委屈什么，但还是没忍住弯下腰轻轻拥抱了手塚。  
不顾桃城在旁边是什么奇怪的表情，不二维持着让手塚头搭在他肩膀上的拥抱姿势询问道：“能搭把手帮我把他扶到车上吗？”  
一个醉汉，而且还是一米八九的一个醉汉，不二跟桃城费了九牛二虎之力才把手塚半抬半扶弄到了不二的后座上，待手塚安分坐在座位上后，桃城摸着头打算回去继续喝酒，不二喊住他：“桃城君。”  
“嗯？”桃城停下来看着站在车旁边的不二。  
“为什么会打电话给我？”这是不二今晚接到那通电话开始就有的疑问，他现在的号码并不是大学时与手塚交换过的手机号，更不要说手塚在国外绝对也换了手机。  
短发青年脸上出现复杂的神情，他瞄了一眼车后座上貌似端坐的手塚，犹豫了半天还是没有正面回答这个问题：“前辈回去自己看手塚前辈的手机通讯录吧。”说完他像是怕被继续追问拔腿就跑进了酒馆。  
不二望着晃动的门帘无奈叹了口气，上车后通过后视镜不二跟手塚对上了视线。手塚醉酒后除了比较粘人之外一切都很正常，但不二没有想过手塚这个粘人程度还能随着年龄增长变本加厉的——“手塚，放开我的外套。”天知道他看见手塚抱着自己的外套不放时心里是什么感受！  
之前一直沉默的男人摇头：“不放，放开不二就跑了。”  
不二扶额：“你抱着我的外套我想跑也能——”说到一半，不二停了下来，他突然笑了，“好吧，你抱着，我不跑就是。”  
由于不知道手塚家现在在哪，桃城跟乾也说只联系了自己，不二只能把手塚带回自己家里，回家后又是一场大战，好不容易让手塚把怀里自己的外套放下，不二的手腕又被手塚攥在了手心里，不二没好气道：“你是幼儿园小朋友吗？”  
手塚只是盯着他：“不二不许跑。”  
不二眨了眨眼睛：“不二没有跑，明明是手塚跑了。”  
手塚重复道：“不二不许跑。”  
不二生气地用另一只手捏了捏手塚的脸：“不二没有跑！明明是你跑了！”不二动作很轻，却感觉手下并没有多少肉，手塚比七年前瘦了很多，他顺着捏的动作又抚上手塚的脸颊，感慨道，“还跑了七年才回来啊……”  
总算安抚着手塚脱下外套去床上睡觉的不二在手塚西装外套的口袋里摸到了两颗糖果。  
不二大学时代有熬夜的习惯，由于低血糖晕过几次后，手塚就随身带着糖果了。又由于不二的口味比较奇怪，所以手塚口袋里常备的糖果其实是薄荷糖。不二拆开了一颗薄荷糖塞到嘴里，清凉的滋味从舌尖到了胃底，看着床上熟睡的手塚，不二不敢说话，生怕张开口，冷风就进入口腔顺着喉管直到冻僵那颗已经疲惫的心脏。  
他已经想不起来当初两人关系淡下去的原因了，可能是因为手塚出国发展的那几年手塚跟不二都太忙，或者是因为自己当初搬家时弄丢了手机也没来得及存下手塚的联系方式，亦或者只是简单的成年人联系淡了。  
但他怎么可能不想念手塚呢？  
读研初期他们租的房子冬天有一段时间暖气坏了，不二偶尔跟手塚挤在一张床上，外人觉得手塚性格冷淡，其实他的身体总是热腾腾的，冬日像是抱了个暖炉，也难怪不二在冬天每次醒来都发现自己挤在了手塚身边。  
手塚是那样温柔又温暖的人，但是却又那样决绝地选择了离开。不二有时候想，那几年的甜蜜时光是否只是他一个美好的梦，但相机拍摄下来的照片又证明了手塚确实存在过，不只是他梦里无法触及的光与背影。  
“前辈回去自己看手塚前辈的手机通讯录吧。”  
那个叫桃城的青年的声音突兀地在不二脑中响起，犹豫着摸向了手塚的裤子口袋。  
手机是一年前市面上出的新款，流畅的黑金线条很符合手塚的气质，不二尝试打开了屏幕，密码是永恒不变的1007，点开联系人那一项，第一个映入不二眼帘的名字是——爱人。  
不二蓦然关上了手机，他看向手塚熟睡中安静的侧脸，卸力让自己半靠在墙上，青年发出温柔的叹息：“原来我们错过彼此这么久。”  
嘴里的薄荷糖渐渐暖了起来，融化的糖液发挥着本该有的甜味，不二舔了舔唇，眼底酝酿起狡黠的笑意，他俯身在手塚的唇上轻轻落下一个吻：“这个吻，是薄荷糖味的。”  
手塚对自己酒醉后的事情一无所知，当他在陌生的环境中醒来时，手塚环顾四周，看见了坐在沙发上笑眯眯的不二，男人一楞：“我又做梦了吗？”然后他又躺了回去。  
不二哭笑不得：“你不是在做梦！”  
等手塚洗漱换好衣服，两人坐在桌前，不二告知了他自己昨天晚上接他回来的过程。  
手塚先是面无表情镇定地听着，当听到自己伸手要不二抱时面上已带了一丝窘迫，当听到桃城说“前辈回去自己看手塚前辈的手机通讯录吧”时，脸颊本来涌起的那抹绯红迅速淡了下去，他急切问道：“你看了吗？”  
“很重要吗？”  
“很重要。”  
不二弯起眼睛：“我看了。”  
手塚对上他的笑颜，心底的石头骤然一松，也露出笑容来：“不二，我一直都喜欢你。”  
“我以为你不喜欢我，”不二深深叹息，他伸出两只手上的七根手指，“我们错过了七年。”  
男人将他的手指握在手心里：“未来还有七十年。”  
  
“我有个疑问，为什么你还一直带着薄荷糖？”  
不二凑到手塚身旁从他的口袋里摸出剩下那颗糖，想起昨天晚上手塚随身携带的薄荷糖，貌似无意地问了一句。如果听到其他答案，不二也不会感到意外，但他听见手塚一如既往冷静的声音：“因为我想可能会遇到你。”  
“如果一直没有遇到呢。”  
“遇到了。”手塚认真地回答。  
不二拆开最后那颗薄荷糖塞进了嘴巴里，品尝着这颗糖的滋味，然后他发现薄荷糖毕竟也是糖果，虽然一开口就是清凉的风，但舌底依然是甜蜜的滋味。不二用舌尖拨弄了一下糖果，抬起头朝着手塚笑了起来：“还好我们相遇了。”  
能够遇到彼此，我们何其幸运。


End file.
